Alone In This Bed
by shacrackax0
Summary: Sam has faced many restless nights without Mercedes. One night he faces many memories and choices has to be made.


_Setting before H.O.T.S _

_it's been a while but im back! woo :)_

_Italics = flashbacks enjoy. _

* * *

><p><em>Sam lay next to Mercedes, taking in all her beauty. They were lying in her bed naked, they finally just made love and it was the most beautiful, wonderful, passionate moment of their lives. Sure having sex was one thing but it meant so much more when you give yourself to that person fully and that's what the young lovers did. <em>

_Just thinking about the last hour they had, Sam couldn't stop smiling. He took his sweet time pleasing her; he remembered every moan she previously made. How she ran her nails against his back or the ever so tight tug of his shaggy blonde hair. She thinking about him got him all worked up and ready to go again. He knew he had to wait, he knew he throw something fierce on her and didn't think she'd be ready for round two. _

_She turned over to face him, still asleep. He placed a sweet, soft kiss on her forehead and her eyes begin to open. Once they opened, a small smile formed on her face once she seen her boyfriend looking at her. She reached out her left hand and gentle stroked his cheek, he placed kisses to the ends of her fingers before he moved in and placed one on her lips. _

"_This is a good way to wake up if I do say so, Evans" she murmured once they broke apart_

"_Well you are my queen and you deserve nothing but the best and nothing less" He replied back as he kissed her once more_

_He weaved his fingers into her head, hearing her moan at the sensation woken up his little erection he had moments before back to life and in full effect. He slide in between her legs and hovered off her, giving her full access to feel his erection. He grinded his hip into her and the sensation was killing them both. _

"_What are you waiting for?" she said as she broke off the kiss _

"_Are you well enough to go again? I knew I lost a little bit control the first time" He said as he kissed her collarbone_

"_Yes Sam, Please. I need you to stop being a tease and fuck me" She said in an irritated but playful tone_

_He didn't need to be told twice, he reached over her nightstand and fished out another condom and slipped it on hastily before he entered her. The way her body arched once he began thrusting and her moans brought him to one goal, make her scream his name. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder so he could go deeper into her, which worked like a charm. He hit her g spot and she couldn't stop moaning and cursing. She was digging her names into the sheets once her orgasm was building up. After a few more hard pounding thrust, she began to scream his name._

"_Sam!" Mercedes yelled at the top of her lungs. After a few more thrusts, Mercedes could feel her release build up; soon she was Cumming so hard. She shut her eyes and she saw stars and bright colors. Satisfied that she came and how hot she looked doing, Sam did a few more thrust and he came as well._

_He slipped out of her and walked into her bathroom and got rid of the condom and got back into bed with her. He slide under the sheets and pulled her closer towards him, he head was on her chest and he had he right arm around her shoulder. Soon the silence turned into light snores as both lovers spent from their love making fell asleep._

"_I love you Mercedes Jones" He murmured in his sleep as a sleeping Mercedes resighted the same sentence._

"_I love you Sam Evans"_

Waking up from his dream Sam was less than happy. Every night it was the same dream, night after night he kept replaying the last night he was ever with Mercedes. The girl who stole his heart without trying. Looking around the room he noticed his surroundings, Kentucky. He was in this god awful state when all he wanted was to be back in Ohio more than ever.

He didn't get out of bed; he just stared at the ceiling. Remember everything about the other half of his heart. He missed her laugh, the way she had some smart ass comment or how she got shy around him and noticed the visible blush on her chocolate cheeks. He remembered the sound of her voice, the way she always read comics with him or even let him watch avatar endless times. He remembered babysitting his siblings with her and picturing them with their own children In the future, now everything that happened doesn't feel right. Like it never happened at all.

He remembered the day he finally saved up enough money to buy a laptop and finally got back on Facebook. He couldn't bring himself not to check on what his former friends were doing, but he was curious and that's when everything fell apart.

_He knew how broken she was when he told her, that he was moving. She cried for hours and begged him not to leave. That they would find a way for him to stay in Lima, stay with her. But he couldn't just abandon his family. He wanted them both and suggested they do the whole long distance, sure it would be hard but he wasn't going to lose the best part of his life. The only thing he didn't plan on was her reaction. She straight up told him she wasn't doing it and maybe it was for the best. Maybe this wasn't their time. She was letting him go, and he begged her not to._

"_Why are you doing this? I still want us to be together?" he asked hurt as she snatched her hand away from his touch._

"_Because once you leave you might find someone for you who's better than me, and I won't be able to handle that kind of heartbreak. So why not call it quits now to save us from further heartbreak." She said weakly_

"_So your just giving us up, like I meant nothing to you?" he yelled back, his temper rising. _

"_That's not true, Sam and you know it. I love you enough to let you go" she said letting the tears fall as she walked away from him_

He didn't expect her to move on so quickly, or that they were "So June". What hurt the most was the big guy twirling around his women making promises about Grammys and coco babies. Who the hell was this girl and where was Mercedes Jones at? Here he was being all depressed about her, and there she was with her new boyfriend, Shane Tinsley. Guy sounded like a fucking douche; he even looked like a creeper with that fucking mustache.

The only thing he knew was he was stuck alone in this bed; every waking thought that came across his mind was her. He came to the conclusion he either let her go or fight for her. He decided he wasn't going to spend another night alone without her. He was going back to Ohio and get his girl back.


End file.
